


The Little Voice In Your Ear Still Speaks

by LadyDrace



Series: The Little Voice In Your Ear [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Illusions, M/M, Unrequited Wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has no qualms about being someone else, even for sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Voice In Your Ear Still Speaks

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Mithrel. Thanks, dear!

* * *

 

“Dean... oh god, Dean... Dean... _Dean!_ ” Sam's cries got louder and louder with every thrust, so Gabriel hitched Sam's legs higher where they were hooked over his elbows, and put more force into it. Dean's cock pounded into Sam again and again, and Sam was going crazy from it in the best way, so Gabriel congratulated himself on having had yet another amazing idea. Suggesting he fuck Sam while looking like Dean had been mostly a spur of the moment decision, born from the fact that Sam had fallen into bed with Gabriel just once and then stayed firmly away for _ages_. It had hurt Gabriel's pride just a little bit, and he had been determined to somehow convince Sam to have another go, so he could show the kid that whatever had put him off Gabriel the first time around had been a fluke.

 

Because Gabriel was a fucking champion in bed, in every sense of the term. It wasn't just his own opinion either. In all his centuries on Earth he had never left a lover unsatisfied. So to see Sam's grim face and hear his terse “this never happened” barely two seconds after his orgasm was frankly a little dismaying.

 

Not that Gabriel hadn't ever tried an illicit affair with demands for secrecy, or been the cause of some regret after the fact, but even then his lovers had been happy with his efforts during the fun. As far as Gabriel knew anyway. So he'd decided it was completely warranted to keep tabs on Sam's thinking, staying tuned in even from afar, in the hopes of catching his own name in the jumble of thoughts that made the Winchesters so goddamn hard to read.

 

He'd hardly believed his luck when he'd gotten not only his own name from Sam's brain, but also a massive wave of lust. Naturally, he'd been at Sam's side in a flash.

 

To realize that the lust wasn't really directed at him hadn't been a problem. It was exactly the foot in the door he'd needed, and Sam's current slack-jawed face of pleasure proved to Gabriel that his methods had paid off. The fact that he had to wear Dean's face to get Sam to such heights was a detail. Hell, as far as Gabriel was concerned, the ability to cast glamors like this was only a point in his favor. Just another skill in a long line of such, meant to bring his lovers to cloud nine or wherever the fuck they wanted to go.

 

Sam was gasping for breath, his mouth wide open in his attempt to gulp in the air he needed, every lungful immediately pounded right out of him again. Gabriel smirked with Dean's lips and bent down to bite lightly at Sam's collarbone.

 

“Oh fuck,” Sam moaned, his voice becoming more brittle as his face flushed deeper and his pulse raced faster.

 

Gabriel would have loved to offer some filthy commentary, but he'd discovered very quickly that while Sam could apparently buy the look enough to get off on it, Dean's voice or speech pattern clearly hadn't been as flawless as Gabriel had thought. So after just a few initial phrases he'd shut up entirely, only offering appropriately manly grunts here and there, which evidently passed muster. Damn Dean Winchester and his stupid impossible character. But no matter, Gabriel could work around that.

 

He licked his way upwards from the collarbone, bending Sam almost in half to reach his ear and lick around the shell briefly. Sam wheezed slightly from being folded so roughly, but his hands tightened convulsively on the slats of the headboard, and he clenched around Gabriel in obvious appreciation. He thrust in just a little bit harder and let out an animalistic growl right into Sam's ear before biting down on the soft lobe.

 

The effect was astounding. Sam cried out, _loud_ , and his hands flew away from the headboard into Gabriel's - or rather Dean's - hair and yanked him in forcibly for a kiss. They were both breathing hard, desperate little huffs through their noses, and the occasional quick gasp when their lips parted, but Sam kept pulling Gabriel in, completely uncaring of the saliva escaping the frantic lip lock.

 

Gabriel groaned into the kiss, hoping he didn't ruin the Dean effect, but he was really enjoying himself now, even more so because Sam was so into it. Not that he hadn't been into it with Gabriel the first time around, but this was something else entirely. This mix of surrender and demand did all sorts of wonderful things to Gabriel's libido, and he rewarded Sam's topping from the bottom with faster thrusting, making the bed creak from the strain.

 

Sam threw his head back, unable to keep up the kissing any longer, and loudly moaned out his appreciation. His chest heaved with every breath and his legs were tensing up, preparing for the finale. Gabriel took the hint and kept up the rhythm, letting the wave build solidly for Sam until it crested and he came hugely between them, never even having touched himself. He went completely lax, and Gabriel took advantage of it, bending Sam just a little bit more so he could fuck into him just that little bit deeper. He let himself drink in Sam's blissed out face, his flushed skin and sweat-damp hair, and finally found his climax when Sam obligingly squeezed tight around him with a wicked little smirk.

 

Finishing with a few final jerky thrusts, Gabriel slowly pulled away, letting Sam unfold and catch his breath. Then Gabriel collapsed on the bed next to Sam, making sure to keep the Dean glamor intact and not spook Sam into another post-sex escape.

 

“Jesus,” Sam huffed, and Gabriel only barely resisted the urge to say something to that. Instead he just grumbled wordlessly, closed his eyes, put his hands behind his head and stretched out Dean's body in a wanton display of the sexually satisfied. For a while there was just the sound of breaths slowing down and nothing else. Then Gabriel was surprised by a hand on his chest. He cracked open his eyes to find Sam looking at him earnestly.

  
“Take it off,” he murmured.

 

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow. “Take what off? Dude, I'm naked.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Gabriel, you know what I mean.”

 

True, Gabriel did know, but he'd thought it best to play it safe, in case Sam was still going with the fantasy. But he finally did let the glamor fade and was relieved to see Sam send him a little half-smile. “Thanks. For... you know. Doing this.”

 

“Trust me, kiddo, it was totally my pleasure,” Gabriel snickered.

 

“Oh, I'm sure it was,” Sam smirked, and to Gabriel's surprise and pleasure, Sam rolled over completely and then slowly stretched himself out on top of Gabriel, covering him entirely. “I gotta say, though... I kinda like this look too,” he purred.

 

Gabriel squinted at him. “That wasn't really the impression you left me with last time.”

 

Sam had the good grace to look sheepish. “Yeah, sorry. But you know, I got sort of a bad track record for sleeping with non-humans, and... well, I guess I kinda freaked out.”

 

“Guess you kinda did.”

 

“Can I make it up to you?” Sam asked, his face open and earnest in a way Gabriel hadn't ever really seen directed at him before. Almost in spite of himself, he smiled.

 

“That depends... whattaya have in mind?”

 

Sam licked his lips and squirmed in a way that made his stomach muscles glide deliciously over Gabriel's still soft cock. Although that softness was rapidly disappearing. “I have a few ideas.”

 

As it turned out, they were very good ideas.

 

The end.


End file.
